


Конец человечества

by karla90



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Dark Sam Carter, Drama, Dystopia, Episode: s01e14 Hathor, Established Relationship, F/F, Illustrations, Matriarchy, Pheromones, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: АУ к серии SG-1 114 Hathor. Сэм не чувствует, что предала человечество, наоборот — она спасла его и дала еще один шанс.





	Конец человечества

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [End of humanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283677) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)



Ее королева прекрасна. Сэм даже не верит, что когда-то пыталась ее убить, но теперь это в далеком прошлом. Хатор доверяет ей настолько, что допускает в свои покои. Но Сэм никогда не забудет их первую встречу, когда Хатор применила свою грубую «магию» — феромоны. И вся база пала к ее ногам, не считая нескольких десятков женщин. И когда Сэм уже приготовилась выпустить в тело Хатор автоматную очередь, та открыла глаза и заговорила, а потом невозмутимо поднялась из воды, как будто не под прицелом, и показала им, Избранным, как назовет их позже, настоящую магию — рассказала о мире, который может построить на Земле и в котором женщины не будут бояться мужчин.

Сэм первой сложила оружие. База Командования Звездных Врат осталась под властью Хатор, но все женщины служили ей добровольно. Так появился ее первый форпост на Земле. Конечно, Сэм колебалась, но недолго: она вспомнила всю свою жизнь, все свои страхи, и поняла, что готова умереть за мир, в котором их не будет. А теперь Хатор направляется на очередной Совет системных лордов. По пути она сделает остановку, чтобы Сэм могла наблюдать черную дыру в центре Млечного Пути с наилучшей точки обзора.

Дэниел — тут же, возле трона Хатор, смотрит на нее с преданной улыбкой, совсем как тогда, в самом начале. Преданность, не подлежащая сомнению. Гарантированная безопасность женщин Земли. Сомневается ли Сэм в своем выборе? Поступила бы она по-другому? Уже многие годы Сэм дает самой себе только один ответ и вполне искренне. Суровая правда в том, что жизнь без страха стоит гибели человечества. В его прежнем виде. Эволюция жестока, думает Сэм, но еще неизбежна и неотвратима, как любой закон природы. Теперь Земля благоденствует под защитой королевы. Уже не первое поколение девочек растет без страхов, преследовавших их праматерей всю историю. И, смотря на безмятежные детские лица, Сэм ни о чем не жалеет. Военное дело учит принимать неизбежные потери. И Сэм не чувствует, что предала человечество, наоборот — она спасла его и дала еще один шанс.

Иногда Хатор остается с Сэм наедине и даже снимает ленточное устройство, чтобы ласкать ее обеими ладонями, и Сэм стонет в ее нечеловечески сильных руках, пока глаза Хатор сияют расплавленным золотом, словно два солнца, а губы шепчут «Ты наша» или Сэм только так кажется. Сэм припадает губами к полной груди Хатор, вбирая ртом сосок, и уже Хатор откидывается назад, подставляясь. У ее дыхания и тела удивительный, особый, аромат. Или это феромоны так действуют на женщин — окутывают Хатор тонкой, едва уловимой, дымкой притягательности? Сэм мнет груди Хатор в ладонях, пока рука Хатор устремляется вниз, между ее бедер, и проникает внутрь. Сэм раскачивается на ее пальцах, продолжая ласкать соски, и эта одновременная наполненность — сверху и снизу — отдается эхом, усиливая ощущения, словно соединяя с миром, еще больше, чем раньше. Пальцы Хатор выскальзывают, и Сэм стонет, подаваясь следом. Пальцы возвращаются, заполняют сильнее, настойчивее. Сэм все так же глухо стонет, насаживаясь и извиваясь, сжимаясь внутри. Кажется, этой муке не будет конца, но Хатор начинает двигать рукой грубее, жестче, раскрывает ладонь и нащупывает большим пальцем клитор, надавливая и потирая. Сэм сжимается, не думая ни о чем, и подается навстречу: с каждый движением реальность отступает все дальше, пока не остается только горячее и тяжелое биение внизу живота, аромат и заполненность… И Сэм накрывает так, что она вскрикивает. А потом лежит под взглядом Хатор, раскинув ноги, но совершенно не смущаясь. Теперь никого не смущают такие отношения. Мужчины — для продолжения рода, женщины — для удовольствия, простой и понятный порядок вещей, как будто так было всегда. И только немногие в галактике знают, что все могло сложиться иначе.

Оправляя форму перед безучастными мужчинами-охранниками, Сэм бросает взгляд в черноту космоса за смотровым окном — они уже вышли из гипера и скоро будут на месте. Умиротворенность теплом разливается по телу. Хатор каждый раз словно выпивает тревогу, не оставляя от нее и следа. Однажды она предложила даже избавить от воспоминаний, если они будут слишком досаждать, но Сэм отказалась. Как и остальные женщины. Это их боевые шрамы, которые не видны, но не дают забыть, за что они боролись и что обрели. И память о старом мире: книги, фильмы, музыка останутся точно так же — для новых поколений.

_8-9 ноября 2018_

**Author's Note:**

> [Иллюстрация автора](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ixjwpoi3mcfmu6i/end_of_humanity_by_karla90-dcs7dq2.jpg) 
> 
> По мотивам того, что в сериале поведение Хатор сравнивается с общественными насекомыми: "пчелиная матка", "гнездо", феромоны, а фертильные самцы у общественных насекомых участвуют в размножении, но не соревнуются за спаривание.  
> 


End file.
